Heretofore, it has been found that various kinds of toy hitting rod have been sold in the marketplace, but none of them are satisfactory in use.
As shown in FIGS. 4, 5 and 8A, the prior art toy hitting rod is composed of a soft rod 9, a connecting member 91, a guard plate 9, and a hand grip 95. One end of the soft rod 9 is inserted into a recess 92 of the connecting member 91, and the tail rod 93 of the connecting member 91 is inserted into the longitudinal hole 96 of the hand grip 95 through the center hole 94 of the guard plate 90.
FIGS. 6, 7 and 8B show another prior art toy hitting rod. As illustrated, the prior art toy hitting rod is composed of a rod 8 made of soft material and having a recess 81, a hand grip 82 having a flange 85 and a connecting rod 83, and a guard plate 80.
However, such toy hitting rods are easily permanently deformed, damaged or broken. Besides, the rods are made of foamed plastics and so they are ugly in appearance and cannot be printed with any characters or signs.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a toy hitting rod which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.